Insomnie
by go-go-yaoi
Summary: Un réveil un peu trop tôt, une chute pas si grave que ça, un bus manqué... quoi de mieux pour se prélasser un moment sous un arbre ? After KHII, Sora/Riku, Shonen-ai


**Auteur :** Go-Go-Yaoi (mais encore une fois, vous pouvez dire GGY si vous voulez, c'est plus court xD)

**Paring :** Riku/Sora, par ce qu'on aime ça 8D (et en plus ça rime !)

**Rating :** T par défaut, par ce que je sais pas vraiment _

**Disclaimer :** Bah… Les persos de KH ne sont pas à moi (heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs)

**Musique de fond** : Be Alright (aucun rapport je sais xD Mais elle est tellement bien cette chanson ! Vous allez la retrouver souvent ! … Takahiro Sakurai *__*)

**Blabla inutile :** Que dire… c'est plus court que Thunderstorm (ça me turlupine) donc c'est pas bien long, quoi… fichtre _ Sinon, c'est le retour du fluff quoi xD

Bonne lecture 8D

**.o0o._.o0o.**

Cette fois là, il se réveilla bien avant que son réveil ne sonne. Il était tard dans la nuit ou tôt le matin c'était comme on voulait mais en tous les cas, il était près de quatre heures quand il ouvrit les yeux définitivement pour la journée – quoique ? Il se tourna, retourna, tira les couvertures, changea de sens, mit l'oreiller sur sa tête ; rien à faire. Le sommeil ne venait plus. Il en resta dubitatif. Ce n'était vraiment son genre de faire une insomnie. Pas du tout, même. Il était plutôt de ceux pour qui ne météorite ne serait même pas encore assez pour le réveiller. D'ailleurs, cela lui avait valu le charmant surnom de « belle au bois dormant » de la part de sa mère et de ceux qui connaissaient sa faculté à dormir comme une masse. Et quand il était parti, cela pouvait aller facilement jusqu'à midi. On était une marmotte ou on ne l'était pas

Mais là, non, quatre heures. Ce n'était pas bon, ça, il allait être fatigué toute la journée, et ce n'était pas le meilleur état physique que l'on pouvait avoir quand on avait cours. Mais dans l'immédiat, un autre problème se posait. Être debout, c'était bien beau, mais il n'avait rien à faire. Ou alors si, mais bruyant comme il était, il allait réveiller toute la maison en cassant tout ce qui se trouvait à portée. C'était ça, les gestes brusques.

Au départ, il chercha à allumer la télé mais se ravisa bien vite en coupant net l'appareil. Ca lui revenait maintenant : il n'était pas recommandé de se scotcher à l'écran à ces heures-ci. 'Paraissait qu'il y avait des films bizarres. Il en avait eu la preuve en direct.

Prendre l'air s'imposa comme la meilleure des solutions. Après un rapide passage dans sa salle de bain, il s'habilla d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un jean, n'essaya pas de se coiffer (ça aurait été inutile et de toute façon et il n'allait croiser personne à cette heure), enfila des chaussures et passa la porte d'entrée.

Dehors, il ne faisait pas froid. Ni chaud. Juste bon. C'était une nuit agréable de septembre. Et puis, là où ils étaient, il était rare qu'il fasse froid – les palmiers et cocotiers témoignait du climat chaud, de même que le thermomètre accroché à sa fenêtre qui indiquait allègrement vingt degrés. Un mercure agréable, donc. Il n'y avait pas de vent. Pas de nuages. Pas de Lune non plus. De cette manière, les étoiles apparaissaient merveilleusement claires. Au moins, il avait trouvé son occupation pour les deux prochaines heures. Voire même le reste de la nuit. Il avait toujours aimé regarder les astres, et là l'occasion était absolument parfaite.

Automatiquement, même si ce n'était pas très recommandé, il prit le chemin qui amenait à la jetée où leurs bateaux pour aller sur l'île étaient attachés. Connaissant chaque geste par cœur, il n'eut aucun mal à libérer l'une des barques et de partir vers l'îlot qui n'était pas si loin que ça. La mer était calme, il n'eut aucun mal à atteindre l'autre rive. C'était assez risqué de faire le trajet une nuit noire comme celle-ci, mais bon, tant qu'il arrivait à destination sain et sauf, c'était le principal.

Rapidement, il arriva à « l'arbre penché » comme il l'appelait. Après tout, l'arbre Paopu qui poussait à cet endroit était presque couché à même le sol. Un parfait perchoir. Kairi, Riku et lui-même l'avait remarqué bien vite d'ailleurs. Et même si beaucoup de choses avaient changé maintenant, même si trois années s'étaient passées sans qu'il ne retourne sur l'île (excepté Kairi, qui avait pu y retourner un peu plus tôt que les deux garçons), venir s'asseoir sur cet arbre était resté comme une vieille habitude. Et puis ça leur permettait de se retrouver dans le calme, seulement eux, sans Tidus, Wakka et Selpie. Non pas qu'ils ne les aimaient pas mais quand ils étaient eux six ensemble, c'était toujours assez agité.

Et puis même Sora aimait le calme de temps en temps. Ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas avaient d'ailleurs du mal à croire ça. Lui qui était toujours si énergique.

Cette nuit là pourtant, ce ne fut pas sur le tronc où il alla s'asseoir. Laissant ses jambes se balancer au dessus de la mer, il s'installa au bors de la petite falaise. S'il tombait de cette hauteur, il risquerait juste de se mouiller. Au pire, il se ferait un peu mal au pied, mais rien de dramatique. Et puis c'était un garçon solide, l'air de rien. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

Posant ses mains derrière lui, bras tendus, il pencha la tête en arrière sans risquer de perdre l'équilibre. De là, le ciel était magnifique. Les lumières de la ville ne venaient pas polluer sa vue et les étoiles lui apparaissaient de manière presque parfaite. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage. Finalement, ça n'avait pas été une si mauvaise idée de se réveiller à cette heure, surtout cette nuit là. Durant plusieurs minutes, il regarda sans relâche la voute céleste. Puis il ferma les yeux un instant, soupirant de bien être.

Il les rouvrit précipitamment, se sentant tiré brusquement en arrière. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait mais en tout cas, son dos et sa tête atterrirent sur quelque chose de quelque peu mou, chaud, et assez confortable. Il ne se posa pas de question car ce qu'il vit dans le ciel lui fit un choc : Le Soleil. Depuis quand il était là, lui ? Il se retourna tout d'un coup, regardant le ciel à l'opposé. La nuit avait totalement disparue. Là, il fallait lui expliquer.

Alors qu'il bougeait son bras, il entendit une plainte étouffée sous lui. Hé… depuis quand le sol le plaignait ?

Il baissa donc la tête et ne put pas retenir une exclamation de surprise. Ce n'était pas le sol qui avait parlé, mais Riku. Non, là, il était perdu. Comment diable son ami avait-il pu jaillir du sol comme ça ?

- Riku ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'est alors que Sora remarqua qu'il avait son coude enfoncé dans son ventre – il se dépêcha de l'enlever, ça devait faire très mal, d'autant plus qu'il avait les coudes pointus visiblement.

- Oups, désolé.

Riku se frotta le visage, l'air atterré par la réaction de Sora. D'ailleurs ce dernier remarqua avec étonnement quelques rougeurs sur les joues de son ami. Il était malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dehors à cette heure, alors ? Il allait lui poser la question quand il fut doublé par l'argenté.

- Je veux bien t'expliquer mais avant, est-ce que tu pourrais te relever ?

C'est seulement à ce moment là que le châtain tilta. En se retournant (et en détruisant les abdominaux de son meilleur ami par la même occasion), il s'était assit involontairement à califourchon sur son bassin. Non pas que ce n'était pas confortable, mais euh… ambigu serait un bon mot pour décrire ça.

Très vite et les joues en flammes, il se redressa. Reflexe lui appartenant, il rit nerveusement en se frottant la tête d'un air « Ha, ha, désolé j'ai pas fait exprès ». D'ailleurs c'était tout à fait le cas. Suite à cela, il se rassit un peu plus loin.

Riku de son côté se mit assit, se massant le ventre. Son ami n'y avait pas été de main morte, mais ça passerait vite – il avait vu pire. Comme il maîtrisait (presque) totalement ses émotions, tandis que Sora luttait contre les rougeurs intempestives qu'arboraient ses joues, celles de l'argenté disparurent assez vite. Il ne put néanmoins que trouver Sora adorable ainsi. Enfin, ça, ça ne changeait pas vraiment. Mais le châtain revint à la charge.

- Riku, quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Sora, un air trop sérieux sur le visage

- Euh… (il cligna des yeux trois fois, abasourdi par la question soudaine et hors contexte) Sept heures et demi, pourquoi ?

- QUOIII ?! Mais non ! j'ai regardé à deux minutes, il était quatre heures quinze !

Riku le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète se situant dans une autre galaxie. Puis, de nouveau, il se frotta le visage. Décidément, il aurait toujours du mal à comprendre le plus jeune.

- Non, non il est bien sept heures et demi. Tu as du venir ici très tôt et du coup tu t'es rendormi ici.

- Ah… ah oui, dit Sora après un instant de silence.

Soudain, Riku prit un air de reproche qui étonna Sora.

- Et puis tu as failli mourir ! C'est pour ça que je suis là ! Il faut être bête pour s'endormir ici franchement. Heureusement que j'étais là, sinon tu serais tombé et doué comme tu es, tu aurais réussi à te noyer dans le peu d'eau qu'il y a en bas !

De nouveau, Sora le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il s'était retrouvé sur lui ! Il comprenait mieux maintenant ! Riku avait du voir qu'une barque manquait en passant non loin de la jetée et il était allé voir sur l'île, se doutant que l'un de ses deux amis devait d'y trouver. Là, il l'avait certainement vu piquer du nez vers le bord de la falaise, droit vers l'eau et il s'était précipité pour le rattraper. Quand il pensa à la scène qui avait du se dérouler alors qu'il était endormi, il sourit un peu bêtement. Riku avait vraiment du courir vite pour arriver jute à temps pour le sauver d'une mort certaine (même s'il aurait très bien pu se rétablir une fois dans l'eau et nager jusqu'à la rive, il n'était pas si empoté que ça, simplement que le réveil aurait été un peu difficile et insolite) et ça, ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Riku s'était inquiété pour lui. Certes oui il était son meilleur ami et il le savait, plusieurs fois il avait fait preuve d'inquiétude envers lui mais à chaque fois cela lui faisait chaud cœur. C'était comme ça. D'ailleurs, il fit un grand sourire, pencha sur la tête et ferma les yeux sur le coup.

- Tu as eu peur pour moi, dit-il simplement.

Riku ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre, puis se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

- Mais non ! Enfin, euh… si.

Sora ne put empêcher un léger rire. Il adorait taquiner Riku. Et puis il pouvait se le permettre, le garçon ne faisait de démonstrations d'émotions que devant lui en particulier. Au lycée, il ne souriait jamais aux autres, sauf avec lui. Cela embarrassait un peu Sora, mais il se sentait flatté. Même avec Kairi il ne souriait pas autant. Mieux, en cet instant, il rougissait légèrement. D'ailleurs, il se demanda pourquoi. Il avait dit quelque chose de particulier ? Mais tout d'un coup il pensa une chose puis il se figea un instant, rouvrant les yeux d'un coup.

- Attends une seconde. Tu as dit qu'il était quelle heure ? Sept heures trente non ?

- Euh oui.

- Et le bus scolaire n'était pas à vingt-huit ?

- Si.

- Et on n'a pas cours à huit heures, par hasard ?

- Si…

- … on va se faire dégommer, non ?

- Si…

A l'unisson, ils soupirèrent. En effet, ils étaient mal partis. Leur CPE était pire qu'un milliard de Sans- Cœur. Une vraie furie. En plus elle avait mauvaise haleine et elle ait des statues assez moches au dessus de la porte de son bureau. Mais là n'était pas la question.

- Si seulement je m'étais vraiment noyé…

- Je peux arranger ça.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! Répliqua le plus jeune, d'un air faussement indigné.

- Ah vraiment ? Dit Riku avec un petit sourire, avant de s'avancer vers Sora

Non, il n'allait pas le lancer quand même ? C'était ce qu'on appelait se jeter à l'eau… ou plutôt, se faire jeter à l'eau. Bref, Sora agita ses mains devant lui, un peu paniqué.

- Mais Riku, je rigolais hein… Je rigolais !

Riku leva les yeux au ciel, amusé par la réaction de Sora. Bien entendu qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Mais le châtain gobait n'importe quoi. Il se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu sauver le monde en étant aussi crédule.

- N'importe quoi toi, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te noyer ? Allez, viens à l'ombre au lieu de t'agiter bêtement, le soleil va bientôt taper.

Il se leva tandis que le plus jeune poussa un soupire de soulagement. Sora se redressa à son tour et vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami, sous les larges feuilles vertes de l'arbre Paopu couché. Là, ils seraient protégés des rayons intempestifs. Lui avait la peau mat, certes, mais il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Riku restait moins au soleil que lui et Kairi. Il avait le teint naturellement très pale après tout. Mais n'étant pas tout de même maladif, c'était plus un charme qu'autre chose. Bref.

Bien que sa lumière soit visible, le Soleil en lui-même n'était pas encore présent. Il faisait alors encore assez sombre, et sous le feuillage c'était encore pire. Mais cela donnait une ambiance assez… intime ? Sora fut surprit de penser une chose pareille, mais n'y prêta pas trop attention… enfin essaya.

- Je suppose qu'on ne va pas aller en cours aujourd'hui, déclara Sora, plus comme une affirmation qu'une supposition en fait.

- Non. On trouvera bien un prétexte valable. _Autre_ que la noyade.

- Alors restons ici.

Riku ne répondit rien mais avec le temps, le châtain avait apprit à déchiffrer les silences du plus grand. Là, c'était plutôt positif. Après tout, ils étaient bien là. Ils bougeraient peut-être pour manger mais il était presque certain qu'ils reviendraient flâner ici. C'était comme un jour de vacances à tous les deux seulement, bien qu'il était certain qu'ils seraient rejoints par Kairi, Tidus, Selphie et Wakka à la fin des cours. Mais d'ici là, ils avaient encore un peu de temps.

L'astre solaire ne tarda pas, sortant d l'horizon et les forçant à plisser les yeux pour ne pas se retrouver aveugle. La lumière était intense, mais elle les réchauffait. Quoi de plus agréable ? Ainsi, ils restèrent là sans rien dire, à se prélasser assis sous la ramure de l'arbre couché. Ils pouvaient se tenir assis sous les feuilles. Cet arbre était décidément une vraie bénédiction.

Soudain, après un certain temps, Riku sentit un poids sur son épaule droite. Il devina tout de suite ce qui s'était passé quand des pics bruns mais doux vinrent gentiment lui chatouiller la joue. Finalement, avec le soleil et sa chaleur réparatrice, Sora s'était rendormi une troisième fois, laissant retomber sa tête sur son voisin. Evidemment, il s'était réveillé bien trop tôt à ce qu'avait comprit l'argenté, c'était normal qu'il soit fatigué. Riku sourit d'un air attendri et pour éviter que l'endormi ne tombe accidentellement et se réveille sur le coup, il le déplaça délicatement et posa sa tête sur ses jambes étendues. Comme un oreiller. Sora était vraiment adorable. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il l'aimait d'ailleurs.

Posant l'arrière de sa tête sur ce qu'il y avait de tronc disponible là où ils s'étaient installés, l'argenté fixa un point imaginaire au loin sans bouger, calmement. Il avait de la chance, ce moment allait durer un certain moment. Jusqu'à ce que le châtain ne se réveille sûrement. Avant que cela ne puisse se produire, il glissa tout doucement une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune. Il sourit, amusé, quand il sentit Sora frotter sa tête contre sa paume. Un vrai chat. Son pouce vint caresser sa joue par la même occasion. Après tout, réveillé ou non, Sora n'était pas dérangé par ce genre de geste de sa part, chose qu'il avait apprise il y avait peu. Sinon, il ne se serait pas permit de faire ça, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de profiter des autres pendant leur sommeil, même si c'était difficile avec un Sora endormi sur ses genoux.

Sans s'en rendre bien compte, Riku ferma les yeux et, à l'image de son ami, s'endormit sous les rayons chauds de la boule de feu apparaissante. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il ne s'en était même pas aperçut et quand il rouvrit les yeux vers midi, Sora l'avait devancé. Mais pas bougé.

D'ailleurs, ils ne se déplacèrent pas avant la fin de l'après midi, quand ils purent de loin observer les bateaux de Kairi et les autres qui approchaient. Ces moments là n'étaient qu'à eux. Les autres n'avaient pas le droit de les troubler. Et puis, ils auraient bien d'autres occasions comme celles-ci.

**.o0o._.o0o.**

Bande de sécheurs !! è___é

Sinon, voici le retour du bisounours rose. *Regarde l'heure* C'est amusant, je finis toujours mes histoires à minuit. C'est fun, non ? 8D

Hum, bref, je sais, c'était plus court que Thunderstorm. Déjà que celle là était pas très longue ._. bref (ah, j'arrête pas de dire ce mot, c'est énervant !) quoiqu'il en soit, je n'aime pas trop non plus, j'ai encore l'impression d'être OOC et d'avoir oublié des choses… Oui je sais je sais, je me plains _

Sinon, je sais pas quoi dire d'autre… alors à bientôt peut-être 8D Enfin sûrement

Ah, oui ! Un jour, oui, un jour je posterai tous les reviews que je dois poster dans la section KH (je dois donc en faire un paquet, par ce qu'il y a trop d'histoire biens 8D). Don't worry, ça arrivera, il faut juste que je me défasse de ma flegme xD Ah, oui, et j'ai déformé un l'arbre Paopu aussi je crois, au niveau des feuillages. Je lui ait mit la tête en bas, veuillez me pardonner. Mais c'était pour le bien de la fic =D Promi après j'irais le remettre normalement !


End file.
